SEVENTEEN FF The Feeling Ch 1
by iSVT
Summary: Choi Seungcheol si kapten basket andalan sekolah terlibat masalah hati, dapatkah teman-temannya membantu dalam masalah ini ?


Author : Prince Mickey

Cast : Choi Seungcheol  
Yoon Jeonghan (GS)  
Kwon Soonyoung  
Jeong Wonwoo  
Kim Mingyu  
Hansol Chwe  
Boo Seungkwan (GS)

Genre : Romance, School life, AU

Rating : T

 _ **Peringatan : Jangan copy paste.**_  
 _ **FF ini milik saya, murni hasil pemikiran saya.**_  
 _ **Marga Hansol yang Chwe saya ubah jadi Choi. Maaf ya.**_  
 _ **IF YOU HATE SEUNGHAN OR VERKWAN DONT READ THIS!**_  
 _ **Kenapa castnya harus Jeonghan, karena saya rasa gak ada yang lebih cantik dari Jeonghan yang bisa disandingkan dengan Seungcheol.**_

 _ **Typo everywhere guys *lol**_

Siang ini panas terik, tapi seorang namja ditengah lapangan basket sana masih sibuk mendribble bola basket. Mendribble dan memasukan bola kedalam ring tersebut. Semua lemparannya masuk tak ada satupun yang meleset dari ring basket disana.  
Namja dengan rambut hitam pekat yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya, seakan namja itu tak takut kulit putihnya menghitam karena sinar matahari.  
Lapangan basket disekolah ini sebenarnya ada dua, outdoor dan indoor. Lapangan outdoor berhadapan langsung dengan cahaya matahari, sementara indoor berada didalam ruangan. Seharusnya ia bermain dilapangan indoor saja kalau tau panas terik begini, tapi namja itu seperti kesetanan terus mendribble dan memasukan bola basket kedalam ring tak peduli keringat yang bercucuran pada seragam sekolahnya itu.

—  
Tak jauh dari lapangan basket tersebut, berdiri 4 orang namja yang terus memperhatikan namja yang sedang bermain basket sendiri ditengah lapangan sana.  
Mereka tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran namja itu. Ini masih jam sekolah dan ini istirahat kedua, masih ada satu mata pelajaran terakhir yang tinggal tapi namja itu seakan tidak ingat siang ini dipanas terik dan seragamnya sudah basah keringat, apa dia tidak berfikir kalau seragam itu akan dipakainya untuk dapat mengikuti jam pelajaran terakhir.  
"Aku heran, sebenarnya dia mau berlatih untuk turnamen apa sedang melampiaskan patah hati sih" namja yang paling tinggi mengeluarkan suara.  
Ketiga temannya yang lain memperhatikan namja yang baru saja bicara tersebut, menatap sebentar lalu beralih menatap namja yang masih berada ditengah lapangan dengan tatapan miris.  
"Aku rasa keduanya" namja bersurai blonde mengeluarkan suara.  
"Aku kasian padanya" namja yang lain ikut bersuara.  
"Hyung, ayolah suruh dia berhenti. Aku tak mau dia malah jadi sakit karena ini" namja dengan wajah blasteran angkat bicara.  
"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang coba bicara, kau kan sepupu kesayangannya, dia pasti akan mendengarmu" si blonde kembali bersuara.  
"Aish aku sdah mencoba dari kemarin, aku tak bisa menghiburnya. Aku tak pernah patah hati sih" namja blasteran kembali menjawab.  
"Aku rasa sebagai teman seumuran Soonyoung hyung dan Wonwoo hyung harus berbicara padanya" namja tertinggi kembali berbicara.  
"Aku saja baru mengerti permasalahannya saat Hansol bicara 15 menit yang lalu, tadi pagi dia biasa saja, sikapnya aneh saat selesai istirahat pertama tadi. Aku kira dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja" namja dengan rambut hitam disana menjawab.  
"Aku juga. Tadi sewaktu ulangan sejarah bahkan dia masih saja bisa bercanda saat aku meminta jawabannya" namja blonde juga menjawab.  
"Lalu kita harus bagaimana ?" Namja yang dipanggil Hansol kembali bersuara "Aku kasian sendiri melihatnya"  
"Aku punya ide" namja blonde –Soonyoung- berkata sambil menjentikan jarinya.

Tak jauh dari 4 namja tadi, juga ada 2 orang yeoja yang tak jauh dari mereka juga memperhatikan namja ditengah lapangan sana.  
"Astaga Seungcheol sunbae kenapa semakin hari semakin tampan saja" yeoja yang satu bersuara.  
"Oh lihatlah, keringatnya itu membuatnya malah terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan dan dengan seragam yang sekarang seakan menempel pada tubuhnya itu dia terlihat sexy sekali" sambungnya.  
Semetara seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi juga melihat kearah lapangan hanya diam, tidak ikut bersuara seperti temannya yang sudah heboh.  
Dia memperhatikan namja ditengah lapangan tersebut, namja itu memang tampan, sungguh perkataan sahabatnya tadi itu benar. Tapi dirasanya ada yang salah dengan namja itu, apa dia gila bermain basket disaat panas terik begini. Liat saja, walaupun banyak yang akan melihat permainannya tapi tidak akan ada orang yang berani ikut masuk ke lapangan tersebut. Paling orang-orang hanya akan berdiri dikoridor depan kelas yang langsung bisa menghadap lapangan basket disana. Seperti yang sekarang dilakukannya dengan beberapa yeoja yang juga memperhatikan namja yang sedang bermain basket tersebut.  
"Eh memangnya kalau ikut turnamen basket harus latihan ekstra seperti itu ya ? Masa disaat panas terik begini juga masih latihan ?" tanya yeoja itu.  
"Hei Yoon Jeonghan, kau tak lupa kan kalau Seungheol sunbae itu kapten basket ? Dia harus selalu menjadi panutan bagi anak tim basket lainnya, aku dengar dari Hansol sih harus begitu"  
"Hansol, Hansol dan Hansol. Selalu saja semua kata-kata Hansol benar ya ? Aku curiga kalau kalian benar sudah berpacaran" yeoja yang dipanggil Jeonghan itu mulai menggoda sahabatnya.  
"Ah aniya. Aku dan namja itu tak ada hubungan apa-apa sunguh" yeoja itu –Seungkwan- menjawab dengan gugup.  
"Ayolah… Boo Seungkwan yang aku tau itu terkenal jutek, tapi kalau didepan Hansol kau itu seperti tikus, malu-malu mau" sekarang Jeonghan memainkan tangannya didepan wajah Seungkwan.  
"Jeonghan sudah. Jangan menggodaku"  
"Ah liatlah mukamu juga bersemu" yeoja yang disuruh diam malah semakin menjahili sahabatnya.  
"Yoon Jeonghan!"  
"Iya iya aku diam sekarang"

Namja bersurai hitam yang sekarang sibuk mendribble dan memasukan bola kedalam ring tersebut terlihat kelelahan, tapi sesuatu didalam dirinya mendorong namja itu untuk tetap memasukan bola yang berada dalam kuasanya itu untuk dimasukan kembali kedalam ring.  
Lagi dan lagi, bola itu kembali masuk tepat sasaran.  
Namja itu –Choi Seungcheol- siswa kebanggan SMU Mansae. Selain tampan dia juga siswa berprestasi, dia berada dikelas terbaik disekolah ini. Menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten basket sekolah. Dia juga anak yang santun dan tak jarang guru-guru menyanjungnya untuk sebagai siswa teladan.  
Sekarang apa yang sedang dilakukannya ? Dia sendiri tak tau dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mendorong untuk terus melempar bola basket itu.  
Dadanya terasa sesak, apa seberat itu masalahnya ? Hanya Seungcheol yang tahu.

"Hyung kau yakin ?" Hansol menatap cemas pada Sonyoung.  
"Iya. Tapi dia bukan kekasihmu atau Mingyu kan ?" Soonyoung menjawab.  
"Dia itu pacarnya Hansol. Argggggghhh appo" Mingyu yang baru saja bicara dan detik itu juga kakinya dinjak dengan tidak berperasaan oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan si bule –Choi Hansol-  
"Mwoya ? Jadi dia kekasihmu ?" Soonyoung menunjuk seseorang dan kemudian jari telunjuknya tepat berhenti didepan wajah Hansol.  
"Ahhh… ehh….. aku….." lidah Hansol terasa kelu hanya untuk menjawab hal barusan.  
"Eh bukannya dia Yoon Jeonghan. Dia tetanggamu kan ?" Wonwoo angkat bicara dan memperhatikan Mingyu. Namja yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.  
"Yoon Jeonghan. Tetangga Mingyu. Dan dia pacar Hansol, begitu ?" Soonyoung mencoba berfikir sejenak.  
"Bukan. Yoon Jeonghan bukan pacarku" Hansol menjawab cepat.  
"Pacarnya Hansol itu Boo Seungkwan, yeoja yang satu lagi hyung" Mingyu menjawab dan tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Hansol.  
"Ah tapi aku bingung. Yang mana Yoon Jeonghan dan yang mana Boo Seungkwan" Soonyoung memperhatikan Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Hansol secara bergantian.  
"Yang rambutnya digerai sebahu itu namanya Yoon Jeonghan dan yang rambutnya diikat itu Boo Seungkwan" Hansol menjawab.  
"Dan pacar Hansol ?"  
"Boo Seungkwan" jawab Mingyu cepat. Dan dengan cepat pula kakinya diinjak untuk kedua kalinya.  
"Ahhh sebenarnya targetku itu…." Soonyoung menggantung kata-katanya.  
Soonyoung memperhatikan Hansol "Kenapa tegang begitu ?" dia bertanya.  
Hansol hanya menggeleng.  
"Hyung jangan macam-macam dengannya, Hansol akan siap-siap menjerumuskanmu kedalam jurang neraka" Mingyu kembali menjawab sakratis.  
"Ya sudah, kalau dia memang pacarmu tak apa kok" Wonwoo angkat bicara.  
"Tapi sungguh kita tidak pacaran" Hansol membela.  
"Mereka bukan TIDAK pacaran, tapi BELUM resmi jadian hyung" Mingyu menekan beberapa kata dikalimatnya dan itu mendapat tatapan mematikan lagi dari Hansol.  
"Sayangnya targetku bukan dia" Perkataan Soonyoug menengahi mereka.

—-  
"Ahh permisi. Maaf girls aku menggangu kalian" Soonyoung mendekat kearah dua orang yeoja yang duduk dikoridor depan kelas, kebetulan dikoridor sepanjang kelas tersebut terdapat tempat duduk dari tembok.  
"Ahh ne" terlihat kedua yeoja tersebut canggung karena mendadak didatangi 4 orang namja begini.  
"Hei kau mau kemana ?" Mingyu menarik kerah baju Hansol dari belakang sewaktu ia tau Hansol akan pergi dari sana.  
"Tidak kemana-mana kok. Hanya saja sepatuku sedikit kotor" Hansol menunduk, dan sedikit mengelap sepatunya.  
-ah sial kim mingyu sialan- batinnya  
Sementara Kim Mingyu hanya senyum meremehkan, ia tau Hansol ingin menghindar kontak mata dengan seorang gadis disana.  
"Hei Man, kalian bisa tidak sih sedikit saja tenang, aku risih melihat kalian bertengkar dari tadi" Wonwoo angkat bicara.  
"Maaf ya mereka memang selalu begitu" Soonyoung yang berbicara.  
"Ah ne" jawab Jeonghan. Tentu saja Jeonghan dan Seungkwan paham sekali bagaimana Mingyu dan Hansol, mereka kan sekelas bahkan rumah Jeonghan dan Mingyu berdekatan.  
"Aku duduk disini ya" langsung saja Soonyoung duduk disamping Jeonghan.  
Keempat namja tersebut bermain mata seakan berkata bagaimana memulainya dan yang lain memperhatikan Soonyoung seakan menagatakan "ini idemu, kau saja yang mulai"  
"Ahh aku mau minta bantuan Yoon Jeonghan-ssi" Soonyoung mulai bicara.

Seungcheol meresa keringat diwajahnya sudah mengalir deras, dapat dirasakannya bagian punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Sekarang ia mulai lelah, setengah jam bermain ditengah terik matahari membuatkan sedikit lega, tapi sekarang yang dirasakannya malah lelah.  
Namja itu meyeka keringat diwajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedikit menyisir poni rambutnya keatas, rambutnya bahkan sudah berantakan.  
Seungcheol menepi kepinggir lapangan yang lebih teduh, duduk dilantai dan kemudian berbaring, sedikit memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas kasar kemudian membuangnya, itulah yang dilakukannya hingga beberapa kali.

Jeonghan POV  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan basket, dapat dilihat ditepi lapangan sana seorang tengah berbaring dilantai. Matanya terpejam, mungkin saja benar tertidur.  
Ini pertama kalinya aku akan berbicara pada Seungcheol sunbae dan bertemu dalam jarak dekat. Aku sering melihatnya, aku juga menjadi anggota OSIS dan beberapa kali melaksanakan rapat dan bertemu dengannya. Tapi ini kali pertamanya untuk berbicara langsung.  
Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku dengan mudahnya mengikuti permintaan mereka, kenapa sih mereka sendiri saja tak berani mendekati Seungcheol sunbae.

 _"Aku ma minta bantuan Yoon Jeonghan-ssi"_  
 _Aku memperhatikan Soonyoung sunbae yang sedang berbicara. Dia butuh bantuanku ? Bantuan apa ?_  
 _"Bantuan apa sunbae ?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara._  
 _"Jeonghan-ssi lihat kan disana, Seungcheol yang sedang bermain basket" Soonyoung sunbae menunjuk kearah lapangan._  
 _Aku mengikuti saja arah tunjuknya, padahal sebenarnya sejak tadi aku dan Seungkwan memang memperhatikan Seungcheol sunbae._  
 _"Hmm dia sepertinya ada masalah. Kami tadi sudah mengajaknya bicara tapi ya begitu, dia tak mendengar. Jadi kami tak berani mendekatinya, tapi kemudian aku kasian padanya" pandang Soonyoung sunbae tak lepas dari lapangan dan melihat Seungcheol sunbae yang sepertinya sudah mulai kelelahan._  
 _"Jadi aku minta tolong Jeonghan-ssi untu memberi ini" dia mengambil botol minuman yang sejak tadi dipegang Wonwoo sunbae._  
 _"Tolong berikan padanya ya. Kalau kami yang kesana dia tidak akan mendengar perkataan kami. Aku kasian dia pasti dehidrasi bermain basket diterik begini. Tolong ya" Soonyoung sunbae memberi wajah memelasnya._  
 _Hanya memberi botol minum ya aku bersedia saja. Anggukan kepalaku berarti iya, dan Soonyoung sunbae tersenyum padaku._

Aku kira hanya hal yang gampang tapi kenapa semakin mendekat kearah lapangan aku semakin ragu begini. Aku liat Soonyoung sunbae, Wonwoo sunbae, Mingyu, Hansol dan Seungkwan yang masih duduk ditempat tadi sambil menggempalkan tangan pertanda memberi semangat padaku.  
Aku mendekat kearah Seungcheol sunbae yang sedang berbaring, kenapa rasanya lidahku kelu begini. Arghh  
Aku memperhatikannya, wajah namja itu terlihat damai tak ada masalah, tidak sama seperti yang dikatakan Soonyoung sunbae tadi.  
Kulitnya putih dengan mata, hidung dan bibir yang mempersona. Astaga kenapa aku malah jadi terpesona begini, ini pertama kalinya aku memperhatikannya begini. Tidak salah kalau sahabatku –Seungkwan- tergila-gila pada namja ini dan ikut bergabung sebagai salah satu fansnya.  
"Sunbae-nim" aku memberanikan diri untuk mulai berbicara berharap namja ini tidak tidur dan dapat mendengarku.  
Tapi yang aku lihat malah namja itu terlihat damai sekali, dia kelihatannya benar-benar tidur.  
"Sunbae..aa…ku.." aku sedikit merunduk agar iya bisa mendengarku, tapi yang ada suaraku malah menghilang.  
"Eoh kenapa ?" namja itu membuka matanya dan tentu saja membuatku memundurkan kepala, kembali berdiri seperti semula.  
Dapatku lihat namja itu duduk.  
"Kenapa ?" suara serak tersebut kembali terdengar.  
"Eh.. ini… Soonyoung sunbae menyuruhku memberi ini" Aku menyodorkan botol minuman tadi dan melihat ke koridor kelas tempat aku duduk tadi keempat namja itu masih disana, Seungcheol sunbae mengikuti arah pandangku. Keempat namja yang masih melihat kearah lapangan malah memalingkan wajahnya seakan mereka tidak memperhatikan lapangan basket ini.  
Seungcheol sunbae mengambil botol minuman itu.  
"Gomawo" ucapnya.  
Aku memperhatikan namja itu sejenak, wajahnya masih penuh keringat. Tapi benar kata Seungkwan namja itu terlihat tampan dengan keringat yang mengalir diwajahnya tersebut, tekesan mainly.  
Aku merogoh saku seragamku dan mengambil sapu tangan lalu memberika sapu tangan itu padanya.  
Setelah dia menerimanya, aku sedikit menunduk dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu.

Seungcheol memperhatikan botol minuman dan sapu tangan ditangannya.  
Namja itu sedikit berfikir kenapa Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Hansol menyuruh orang begini untuk hanya memberi minuman saja.  
Tidak mau memikirkan terlalu rumit, namja itu meneguk air dibotol itu sehingga mengabiskan mengelap mukanya dengan sapu tangan tadi dan berdiri kemudian melangkah keluar lapangan. Dia memperhatikan jam tangannya, 5 menit lagi bel masuk pelajaran terakhir akan dimulai.  
Dia berjalan kearah lokernya dan mengambil baju seragam baru untuk diganti dengan seragamnya yang sudah dipenuhi keringat itu. Dia sengaja meletakan baju bersih didalam lokernya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau seragamnya kotor dan itu benar terbukti berguna sekarang. Langsung saja dia menunju toilet dengan mngelap kembali mukanya menggunakan sapu tangan dari yeoja yang dipikir hoobaenya itu.

Seungcheol memasuki ruang kelasnya setelah tadi berganti baju seragamnya. Untungnya ia datang tepat waktu sebelum guru sastra yang terkenal jutek itu masuk kesalam kelas.  
Ia berjalan menuju bangku deretan kedua dibagian tengah, melihat kearah Soonyoung dan Wonwoo yang sedang mengobrol. Ckck padahal tadi ia tau, namja berdua itu mengikutinya dan melihatnya selama bermain basket tadi.  
"Nanti malam kerumah ku" sebelum duduk dikursinya tepat didepan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, namja itu berbicara pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

TBC  
 **Note : Dont forget to review guys ^^**


End file.
